Pregnancy Cravings
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: What Happens When the only food that Lovino will eat, is from someone he absolutely hates the most?


Antonio tried again, "Lovi, sweetie..." he began cautiously opening the door to Lovino's room slowly, enough to poke a head through.

"What do you want this time bastard?" Lovino asked annoyed. All he wanted was to relax and hide in his room, but a certain Spaniard kept bothering him.

"You have to eat something. Four and a half months is right in the middle of the natural cycle and it's unhealthy for the two of you. I can get you pickles and ice cream for you if you want."

Lovino grabbed the bedside lamp and threw it at the door, luckily Antonio ducked his head and just as the door closed, the lamp shattered against the door. "How many times do I have to tell you that pickles and ice cream is a myth? Also everything I eat makes me sick!"

"You have to at least eat something and get your exercise. What _do_ you want to eat?"

"NOTHING! I'll only puke it up so what's the point?"

Antonio sighed, "You still have to keep something in your stomach. I'll make a few dishes and if something looks good to your liking will you eat it?"

Lovino thought a moment, "yea I guess. Make it quick tomato bastard! Toni and I don't have all day!" Antonio smiled and went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared several Spanish dishes and the few Italian dishes he knew how to make. He placed all the dishes on two large trays and balancing them while he opened the door. He placed one tray on the bedside table, and the other in his lap when he sat on the edge of the bed.

In a matter of seconds, Lovino turned down all the dishes prepared. Antonio sighed as an angry Italian chased him out of the room. He wasn't giving up on Lovino and decided to turn to others for help. Pulling his cell phone out, he e-mailed everyone he could think of, asking them all to prepare two to three dishes of their foods, bring them over and see if it appeals to Lovino. Within five minutes several had replied they would see what they could do.

The first to arrive were France, England, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. Lovino cried when he laid eyes on Francis, threw and broke the bedside table when he saw Arthur, froze and politely declined Vash and Lilly's dishes.

The next to arrive were Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Poland, Greece, and the Baltic's. Lovino miserably declined Roderich and Elizaveta, yelled at Gilbert as the Prussian had only brought beer, throwing his pack of bottled beer at Gilbert. Scared to try Feliks' but did so anyway, ended up puking it back up, on Antonio. Lovino turned his nose from Heracles and only tried Raivis' food only because the boy was so scared of Lovino, Lovino felt obligated, But declined Toris' and Eduard's dishes.

The Scandinavians came next. At this point, Lovino was really annoyed, and expressed this by throwing Mathias' dish at him, yelling at Aiu and his brother Norge and when Tino and Berwald walked in, Lovino was almost willing to try Berwald's, but his stomach turned, just as Toni kicked and it caused Lovino to run to the bathroom again.

Russia, China, Hong Kong, and South Korea arrived, though the vibe from Ivan could be felt by Lovino before he even saw the Russian. Eyes full of tears and scared out of his mind, he tasted what Ivan brought and when the Russian left, Lovino ran to puke it back up. Yao's was turned down with an "I'm not eating any Asian food! I do not eat dog, cat or rice!" Im Yong Soo's dish was thrown at the Korean with a "You're Asian too stupid bastard!"

The last to arrive were Germany, Lovino's brother; North Italy; Japan and Taiwan. Germany wanted to go last and let the other three go. Feliciano was yelled at, Kiku was told he was Asian and ate dog, cat and rice to which Kiku replied that what he brought was candy, not traditional food. Lovino scowled but tried the chewy food, but puked it back up. Coming out of the room, Kiku told MeiMei to not bother. She would be turned down because she, too, is Asian.

Antonio sighed and looked to Ludwig with pleading eyes. "Spain... We both know how Lovino feels about me, the odds are he'll decline me because I'm German, with his younger brother and he won't eat German food." Ludwig said dejectedly.

"But you have to try! Everyone else has failed! He's tried some foods, but pukes them back up. You're the only one left who said you would try. Please, he can't starve. He's four and a half months along and I would do whatever it takes to get Lovino to eat so the baby can be healthy! Please, Germany, just try!"

Ludwig sighed and headed up the stairs with the two dishes he had prepared. The smell seemed to intrigue Lovino until he saw Ludwig.

"Hell no! No German food! This is as bad, maybe worst as you asking Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, Ivan and the Asian's to prepare something for me to eat!" Lovino shouted.

"Please, Lovino, at least try Ludwig's food. I promise he's the last one! If you puke it back up, I won't bother you about eating for the rest of the Pregnancy."

Lovino thought about it, grabbed the closest plate and took a bite, then a few more. Antonio smiled, relieved and Ludwig was a little shocked.

"You're welcome Lovino." Ludwig said.

"Shuck a eye alls otato astard!" Lovino yelled, glaring at Ludwig.

Ludwig wrote down a copy of both recipes, and drove North Italy and his Prussian brother back to his own home.

Two hours later, a knock was heard at the door. Gilbert shouted, "I got it!" which surprised Ludwig until he heard the Prussian say hello to Spain.

"Hey Toni, Why do you have your old conquistador battle ax with you?"

"Prussia, remember a few months ago when we and a few other nations got drunk and woke up in the middle of a hotel bed?"

"Oh yea! I got so hammered! We all did because it was the world cup. I was so awesome that night! What about it?"

"Oh, nothing, but Lovino told me a very interesting tale about_ that_ night that explains why he is craving German food."

"Really? Lovino actually shared something with you? What was it?"

Antonio smiled a psychotic smile, and then it dawned on the Prussian, who began running through the house, with an angry Spaniard behind him, chasing him with a battle ax, and Ludwig behind Antonio to calm him down so neither would break anything and wake up Feliciano; whom was upstairs taking his siesta; and make him cry.


End file.
